


【Star Trek】【TOS】【Spones】Never say never凡事无绝对

by longlongago215



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, MirrorUniverse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlongago215/pseuds/longlongago215
Summary: 一次宇宙寄生虫袭击迫使Bones前往镜像宇宙。同行的还有spock。旧文存档。





	【Star Trek】【TOS】【Spones】Never say never凡事无绝对

第一章  
Chapel护士站在会议室门前。  
她有些犹豫不决，但似乎只有正在里面工作的Spock才能解决近几日来深深困扰她的事情。  
Spock不仅仅是舰桥上的大副，作为进取号的科学官，他还要负责舰上所有人事调动及能力审核。  
这件事只能由他来做。Chapel鼓起勇气按下了门外悬挂的通讯器。  
“Spock先生，我是Chapel护士，请允许我向你汇报一件事。”直到这一刻她都无法确定自己的行为到底是否正确。  
“请进。”坐在电脑前审核科学报告的Spock开口回应。  
门开了又合。  
Chapel面对自己曾经心动过的瓦肯男子仍会有些尴尬。这几年间的共事使她明白了Spock是她无法触及的憧憬。大多数的舰员认为他是个严厉刻薄的上级，与宽厚体恤，令人心悦诚服的Kirk舰长恰恰相反。但Chapel是少数几个持不同观点的人。她相信Spock拥有近似于人类的情感，只是他从不外露给旁人。  
“我想请您找McCoy医生谈谈。”Chapel并没有坐下，只是立在Spock身侧，看起来有些不知所措。  
“他怎么了？”Spock暂时停下电脑上的工作，抬头望向Chapel，一向波澜不惊的脸上依然毫无表情。  
“有什么东西困扰着他。他这周很暴躁，我怀疑他已经很久没有好好睡一觉了。再多的咖啡也掩饰不了他的疲惫与黑眼圈。我试图与他沟通，而他对我的劝告置若罔闻，什么都不肯透露。”  
“他的工作效率是否因为此事受到影响？”听完Chapel对McCoy医生的担忧，Spock追问了一个Chapel意想不到的问题。  
“Spock先生，我没明白你的意思。”  
“如果McCoy医生的工作效率并没有受到精神状态的影响，那么我也没有立场向舰长建议即刻撤销他首席医官的职位，更没有限制他的个人作息的权力。他有他的自由。”  
“不，我并不是这个意思。”Chapel没有料到Spock只关心进取号的首席医官，而不是McCoy本人。她甚至有些愤怒，“除了医疗港内出现越来越多不恰当的词汇外，McCoy医生总是完美地完成每日的工作，Spock先生您不必担心。请允许我为我的判断失误道歉。”  
“你不必道歉，了解每位舰员的动态是我的职责。尽管你对McCoy医生的工作状态做出了正面评价，但我无法全盘接受。我会亲自审核确认以做出判断。”  
“我明白了，请您允许我回去工作。”Chapel觉得来找他是个完全的错误。  
“我需要你的保证，保证你不会将我的调查意图透漏给McCoy医生，”Spock停顿了一下，“我想我不需要向你重申星联章程。”  
“遵命，长官。”Chapel稳住自己的情绪，在转身走出会议室的前一瞬停下来，背对着他开口，“Spock先生，我认为McCoy医生对您的评价无比中肯。”  
“我可以问是什么样的评价么？”  
“别要求太多，他是个瓦肯人。”Chapel头也不回地走了，只留下挑眉的Spock坐在原地。  
========================================================  
Spock有条不紊地处理好剩下的事务，用电脑将明日的排班传送至各部门。他算了算时间，此时McCoy正处于轮休状态。不过McCoy多半会前往舰桥与舰长Kirk进行一种人类间的情感交流活动——聊天。Spock最初无法从McCoy的这种行为中分析出任何逻辑性，毕竟McCoy每日的日常工作之一就是观察与分析Kirk的精神状态。不过他倒是不会忘记当他向McCoy提出“你将工作带到休息时间的行为是不恰当的”的观点时，一脸不耐的McCoy给他的回答。  
“在人类的世界，我们可以与一起工作的人成为朋友。而且，人类在休息时会想和朋友待在一起，这点与根本没有朋友的瓦肯人不同。”  
为了寻找McCoy，Spock前往舰桥。在电梯门开启的一瞬间，Spock发现McCoy和舰长并不在这里，轮机长Scott接管了进取号的指挥权，一切工作都在有条不紊地进行中。Scott转身告诉Spock，Kirk舰长和McCoy医生在标准时30分钟前一起离开了舰桥共同商议事务。Spock稍作分析，判断他们在舰长舱房的概率高于93.74%，于是他命令Scott继续留在舰桥上，便即刻前往舰长舱。可还未等到他在舱门前开口请求入内，舱内的争吵声便传入他三倍听力的尖耳朵。  
“Bones!你需要把这件事告诉Spock！”Kirk舰长语气激动。  
“这与他无关！这是我自己的事情。而且我们并没有时间可以浪费在这件事上。我只需要你不提这件事的缘由。”McCoy开口。  
“这怎么可能是你自己的事情？这是我们大家的事情！说实话，你为什么要拒绝？若是进取号上有什么人可以解决你的问题，那一定是Spock！”  
“Jim，别逼我。”  
“舰长，我可以进来么？”Spock的声音传入门内，舱内的两人瞬间沉默。  
“请进。”  
Spock背手站在了两人面前，沉默不语地用考究的眼神望着他们。Kirk与McCoy都明白他在等待一个解释。  
“Spock，你来得正好。McCoy医生在例行体检中发现我们的舰员全体被一种致命的宇宙寄生虫感染，我需要你与他一起合作，找到治疗方案。详情McCoy医生会告诉你。”Kirk稍微停顿了一下，看着McCoy继续道，“此外，他有件事情需要和你谈谈。”  
“Jim!”  
“很抱歉，Bones。但请不要逼我以舰长的身份命令你。”  
“你——”McCoy的怒容在Kirk诚恳的注视下软化消失，最终他一脸不耐地给了Kirk一个标准的骨式白眼，“好吧，服了你了，我认输。”  
他整理了一下思绪，将事情娓娓道来。  
“大概从一周前，我开始出现幻听，有一个声音在我的脑海中出现：你在哪？我要找到你。最初只是不定时出现，但随后情况愈演愈烈，吵得我根本无法正常休息。我给自己做了完整的脑部检查，很快便排除了疾病的可能性。我又深入调查，便只剩下了最后一种可能性。”  
“是什么？“  
“瓦肯精神链接。”  
“这并不可能。自我们融合后，我从未——“  
“不是你，而是另一个你。”McCoy打断了Spock的话。  
“镜像中的我？”  
“没错，长着胡子的你。”McCoy不忘挖苦，“而且他告诉我，他是这场寄生虫事件的始作俑者。”  
“你回应了。”Spock并不是在询问，而是在陈述一个事实。虽然瓦肯人有超强的精神链接能力，但跨越宇宙次元的再次链接若没有对方心甘情愿的回应是不可能实现的；就像是新纪元前地球上的通讯设备电话一样，若是要与他人进一步地交流便需要对方拿起话筒。  
“我承认我鲁莽地回应了，都是我的错。但无论我是否回应他，这些寄生虫都会盘踞在我们每个人的身体里，这才是我们需要解决的问题，不是么？”McCoy似乎有些恼羞成怒，烦躁地揉了揉自己的额头。  
“所以，他的目的是？”Spock知道瓦肯人所有的行为都出于逻辑判断，镜像中的他一定有自己的打算。  
“我不知道，他没说。他让我尽管去查，尽管尝试治疗，不过——他说他一定会赢。”  
Spock只是一如往常地挑了挑眉，陷入了思考之中，而McCoy似乎也没有将话题继续下去的意图，只是下意识地去抚摸自己手上的戒指。  
“所以，在你们两人合作破解之法时，我会和舰队联络，请求派遣一只医疗小组协助。很明显这种寄生虫具有传染性。在我们取得控制之前，我们必须远离任何星站或是殖民地，”Kirk接过话题，吩咐似乎各怀心事的大副与首席医官，“不管镜像中Spock有什么目的，我们得做好准备。”

第二章  
一离开Kirk的舱房，McCoy便一直和Spock在医疗港内忙碌地做着各种各样的数据分析。他们的前期测试检测出了这些微型寄生虫寄居于宿主的血管中，并不会引起宿主身体上的不适。可一旦个体死亡，尸体会瞬间融入寄主血液使其凝固，任何已知的治疗手段都无法挽回他们的生命，而最关键的一点——它们的生命周期似乎十分短暂。  
所以当Kirk在Spock的呼叫下来到医疗港时，他没有看到McCoy。Spock正一人站在工作台前校准数据分析器。  
“Bones怎么了？”Kirk开口询问。  
“他在休息。在1.2个标准日的不间断的高强度工作下，他如今的身体状况并不适合继续工作。”Spock并没有停下手上的工作，甚至连头都没有抬。  
“等等...他累垮了？”  
“由于他第三次尝试使用兴奋剂保持清醒，于是我采取了必要的行动。”  
“就是？”  
“瓦肯精神掐。”  
“我倒是可以想象。”Kirk一边想象着那幅场景，一边在思考等会要怎么安抚自己那位脾气暴躁的好医生。他决定切入主题，“好吧。Spock，我想你已经有结论了？”  
“是的，舰长。我们活不了太久了。”  
Kirk脸色一沉，继续问道：“我们还有多久？”  
“我们...还有2.27个标准日。至多。”Spock语气平淡，如同谈论别人的生死，“我们没法阻止这些虫子死亡，但或许我们可以合成药剂，在它们死亡的瞬间将尸体中和。我会继续寻找中和剂的可能性。不过，我认为是时候通知全体舰员了。”  
“我知道了。”Kirk明白自己身为舰长的职责：即使他们尚未彻底陷入绝境，但他必须将这则死亡讯息告知舰上430位舰员。他本想多向Spock交代几句，但话到嘴边却只说出了四个字，“继续尝试。”  
“是的，长官。”Spock微微颔首。  
“我不同意。”McCoy的声音从两人背后响起，“在没有首席医疗官的认同的情况下，宪法级星舰的舰长不可以向全舰通报任何‘疾病死亡预警’。这写在舰队章程里。”  
Kirk与Spock回头看着他。他脸色发白，倚在门旁，瓦肯精神掐造成的眩晕感似乎影响了他的平衡。Kirk赶紧走到他身旁，扶他坐在工作台旁的椅子上，Spock站在原地，似乎若有所思。  
“Bones，他们有权知道，我们不能这样瞒着他们。”Kirk不理解明明应该最支持这件事的McCoy为何一反常态，“你需要给我一个正当的理由。”  
“我没有，”McCoy反手抓住了Kirk的手臂，“Jim，你相信我么？”  
“全心全意。”  
“那么请给我一些时间，我需要时间。”  
“但是，你需要更多的人手来帮你——”Kirk并不理解McCoy这样做的原因。进取号的舰员都是军人，从踏上进取号开始，他们就做好了随时为了任务牺牲生命的准备。McCoy清楚地了解这一切，所以Kirk知道，舰员的情绪波动并不是McCoy阻止这一切的理由。  
“舰长。我建议再给McCoy医生一段时间。”Spock竟然站在了McCoy这边。  
“Spock？”Kirk没想到自己的大副会有与医生统一战线的一天。  
“我相信McCoy医生有足够充分的理由，而你的确不能在没有首席医官许可的情况下向全舰通报。”  
Kirk没有说话，似有深意看着Spock。  
“请您相信McCoy医生。”Spock再次重复。“请再给我们一个标准日。”

“Spock，我能问你个问题么？”站在Spock身旁等待着中和剂测试结果的McCoy开口问道。  
“什么？”Spock并不习惯对自己这样‘温和’的McCoy，毕竟他与自己对话时从来都是话中带刺。  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”Spock的语调从来都让人听不出情绪，McCoy不知道他是不是在明知故问。  
“为什么要替我说话？根据你正常的瓦肯逻辑，你绝对不会赞同我，”McCoy停顿了一下，“甚至可以说....帮助我。”  
“医生，在你的观念中，我不理解人类的情感以及因此引发的各种行为。而我不得不承认，我确实无法理解人类的情绪。然而，我可以通过人类的行为模式来推断你们对事情的态度。这也是某种逻辑推理。”  
“所以？”  
“以我对你行为模式的分析，你绝不会阻止舰长进行全舰通告。”  
“你错了——”McCoy有些慌张，但他稳住情绪，不再言语。他有些后悔向Spock提起这个话题，可常年来对Spock直来直往的交流方式使McCoy潜意识中想证明什么。  
“你知道我没错。”Spock见McCoy并不回应，继续道，“我认识的McCoy医生——如果使用人类的形容词——是一个情感丰富，易怒，护短甚至还有些刻薄的人类。可以说，你身上有着人类性格中的各种缺陷，可我不得不承认你拥有极少数人类才具有的善良与包容。作为进取号的首席医官，你其实做了更多。”Spock注视着McCoy，不由得想起Chapel护士的质问。  
他是个瓦肯，可他从不怀疑McCoy，可他也无意与他人分享这个想法。  
“从你口中听到这种话，真的...很...非常令人吃惊。”McCoy万万没想到会从Spock那里听到这样的评价。  
“认真照顾每一位舰员的你绝对不会扮演上帝。我相信你。”  
“你又怎么知道——”McCoy仿佛又看到那个躺在病床上的老人，他深入骨血的悔恨，“你又怎么会理解——”  
“我知道，医生。”Spock伸出右手，似乎想尝试碰触McCoy的脸庞，“你是否可以告诉我，你反对通告全舰的真正理由么？  
“别又想钻进我的脑子里。”McCoy为了躲开，即刻向后退了一步。  
“我不会在对方不同意的情况下与其精神融合。不过，无论发生什么，请你不要被他迷惑，瓦肯人的精神力量是远远超越你的承受范围的。”Spock意有所指，他收回了自己的手，背在身后紧紧握拳。  
“我想我需要来一针，我快撑不住了。”McCoy并不打算继续这个话题，转身逃进了医疗港内自己的休息室。

第三章

McCoy用密码反锁上自动舱门，翻出自己放在这里的备用医疗包。包里装着几支无针注射器，红色的镇定剂与蓝色的兴奋剂并排放在一起。他拿出红色的那只，毫不犹豫地扎向自己的肱二头肌。  
在极度的眩晕与黑白之中，他仿佛又听到了Spock的声音——不是他刚刚逃避的那个，而是在镜像世界强迫与他精神融合的另一个。McCoy觉得自己的喉咙好像又被他紧紧抓牢，如同毒蛇缠身般被彻彻底底地窥探，窥探他隐藏于内心中的秘密与黑暗。  
“你还是来了。”镜像Spock的语气毫无起伏，但McCoy从中感受到了一丝得意。  
“我答应你。”  
“为什么你不告诉他们我提出的条件？或者说——你在害怕你的朋友会要求你过来？”镜像Spock并没有回答McCoy的问题，反问道。  
“他们绝不会让我这样做，”McCoy毫不犹豫地回答，“但我有自己的信念。”  
“人类真是种毫无逻辑的生物，就让我来告诉你我的目的是什么吧。”  
====================================================  
McCoy向自己的舰长与大副隐藏了一些事情。  
“只要你肯一个人穿越到这个宇宙，进取号全员都可幸存。你若不来，那么我会让你看着进取号舰员一个接一个地死在你面前，而我会让你活下来。你尽管调查，尽管尝试治疗，不过你终究会来找我。”  
“为什么是我？一个无足轻重的星联医官？”McCoy不解，“我们的世界与你们平行而立，并没有任何关联与冲突——”  
“来还是不来，是你的选择，”镜像Spock打断了McCoy，并没有透露自己真正的意图，“无论我的动机如何，你才是决定下一步棋要如何走的人。做出你自己的选择吧，McCoy医生。”  
“那我的决定很简单——不，我不答应。而且一旦你做出伤害舰员的事情，你会付出代价的，我保证。”  
“我期待着，McCoy医生。”镜像大副说完这句，便消失在McCoy的脑海之中。  
=================================================  
“如今你知道了一切，你还要坚守你的信念么？”镜像Spock阐明自己的目的后，问McCoy。  
McCoy从来都没有认为自己是一位勇士。他惧怕飞行，讨厌宇宙的空旷无垠。这世上有太多他恐惧的未知，但无论他身在何处，面对怎样的困境，他都不曾迟疑退缩，因为进取号是他的归宿，而这个家庭的每一位成员都不会弃他而去，而他也不会放弃他们。  
进取号全员与自己？答案不言而喻。  
“尽管告诉我要如何穿越到镜像世界，我会照做。”即使McCoy已经知道镜像大副到底暗中谋划着什么，但实际状况却令他只能妥协。  
“你孤独么？”镜像Spock并没有立刻告诉McCoy该怎样前往镜像宇宙，“一个人扛下一切，或许永远没人知道你做出了多大牺牲。”  
“不要尝试揣测人类的内心与勇气，那超越了你们的理解。”  
“或许真的是这样吧。”那个声音沉默片刻，继续道，“这方面你们人类真是有着绝对的天赋与实践力。”  
他的话音刚落，一串数字便清晰地出现在McCoy的脑海中，这是一个星联坐标。  
“去传送室将自己传送至这个坐标上，我会在另一边等着你。”  
=========================================  
Kirk经常会邀请Spock到自己的舱房下棋，但他并不怎么去对方的舱房。瓦肯人作为一个崇尚纯逻辑的种族，对于亲密关系天生排斥，他们比人类更加注重自己的隐私。不过在他去过的那寥寥可数的几次中，他记得自己的大副总是喜欢将舱内的温度调得如同瓦肯一样，而对于怕热的自己来说，大副的房间终归还是有些像蒸笼，远不如自己的舱房来的舒适。  
“Spock，我在等你。”当Spock请求进入舰长舱房时，Kirk正坐在桌旁，似乎在思考着什么，“Bones怎么样了？”  
Kirk当时明知McCoy似有难言之隐，可他却没有继续发问。他尊重自己的朋友，但他同样也是个非常时期采取非常手段的舰长，他用眼神授意Spock，便离开了医疗室。  
“McCoy医生隐瞒了一部分事实。”在McCoy将自己锁进休息室后，Spock立刻转身来到这里，“他似乎受到了镜像Spock的精神影响。”  
“我知道，”Kirk叹了口气，“Bones陷入了麻烦，而且他并不打算告诉我们。我很担心他。你确定么？”  
“肯定。”Spock继续道，“舰长，我担心McCoy医生会威胁到进取号的安全。根据你们对镜像世界的描述，我认为那个世界中的我会为达目的不择手段。在无法得知对方手段的状况下，我建议先将McCoy医生关进禁闭室，这才是目前为止最恰当的办法。在未得到许可的情况下，我先利用电脑权限将反锁自动门的McCoy医生锁在了他的休息室。”  
“我一点也不吃惊。现在，一起去弄清楚他身上到底发生了什么吧。”  
“遵命，长官。”  
==================================================  
当Kirk与Spock一起返回医疗室时，休息室中一片死寂。  
Kirk向前，敲了敲自动门，开口道：“Bones，我们得好好谈谈。”  
“Jim，我们之间也有了信任危机了，是么？”就在Kirk以为自己等不到回应时，一个低低的声音响起。  
“我很抱歉，Bones。但这是我必须做的，你知道的，你一直都知道的。”  
“见鬼去吧，Jim！我只是想保护你。我不能——”McCoy突然噤声，沉默片刻后，“我想和Spock单独谈谈，可以请你离开么？我只肯和他坦白。”  
“我会离开，如果这是你所希望的。”Kirk与Spock交换视线，“在我走之前，我想再次告诉你，不管现在的情况看起有多么不堪，可我信任你，毫不怀疑。我不希望你做出伤害自己或让自己后悔的事情。”  
McCoy医生并没有回应，Kirk轻轻地拍了拍Spock的肩膀，转身离开前，他轻声在Spock耳边低语：“帮帮他。”  
等到Kirk的脚步彻底消失，医疗室再次归于沉寂时，McCoy闭上双眼，涩然开口。  
“你在吗？Spock。”  
“我在，医生。”  
“我们都清楚，我们现在靠近中立区边界，即使进取号以最大曲速前进，我们与最近的星舰汇合所需的时间也要3个标准日。我们孤立无援。告诉我，Spock，你害怕么？”  
“我——恐惧与痛苦毫无意义。”Spock回答。  
“但我会，我畏惧死亡。有的时候，我总会扪心自问，为什么我要在这艘船上和你们出生入死，而不是安安稳稳地待在某个星站上做个驻站医生？你可不知道我最初打了多少份调职申请，又删了它们——而我想说的是，我想保护你们，我所选择的每一条道路，我所做的每一个决定都是为了保护你们。”  
“医生，我和舰长都不会怀疑你的意愿。”  
“我知道。刚刚我冲Jim发火只是想把他支开，”McCoy将手掌平铺在自动门上，仿佛在感应门外的Spock，“Spock，我需要你的帮助。”

第四章  
“我需要你去劝服Jim，同意我去镜像世界。我本可以偷偷一走了之，但你和Jim断了我的后路。”  
McCoy站在Spock的面前，而得知一切的Spock无法开口支持或者反驳。他了解医生有去无回的概率有多高，他也知道这需要多大的勇气才能如此义无反顾。  
“你确定么？你可能要牺牲自己的生命。”  
“你也会做出的同样的决定，你也做过同样的决定，不是么？一个人还是一船人，太简单的选择题。”McCoy看着Spock发青的脸庞，觉得有点对不起他，“Jim不会轻易同意的，我需要你站在我这边，用用你那杰出的逻辑吧，这是唯一的方式，除非你还能给出个更好的办法。”  
Spock想拒绝McCoy的提议，可他已经找不到任何理由来支撑自己的意愿。他只是静静地看着McCoy，一言不发。  
“喂，你别不说话，你得帮我。Spock！尽管我们之间有很多的分歧，但这次我们我是一伙的——”  
“医生。我能听到你的声音，你并不需要大喊——尽管我对你的个人英雄主义情结无法赞同，但我会帮助你。”  
“你做出了一个正确的决定，进取号的科学官。”McCoy冲他微微一笑，迈步走出了休息室。Spock跟在他身后，注视着他的背影。  
==================================================  
McCoy的想法自然受到了Kirk强烈的反对。此时，舰长室中气氛凝重，三人鼎足而立。  
“你觉得我会同意么？上次你的人身安全并没有问题，他们只是要求你一直待在那里做医生，可现在呢？你很可能难逃一劫。你还想瞒着我偷偷冒险！”Kirk压抑着掐死自己不为所动的医疗官的冲动，“Bones——”  
“所以我才瞒了你这么久！我阻止你通报全舰，因为一旦全员知道了这件事情，你会是做决定的那个人！无论我是不是自愿前往，你都要承担一切的后果！可你又把我逼到这一步，”McCoy抓住Kirk的肩膀，“Jim，你阻止不了我，这是我的个人选择。你需要我再提醒你一次么？你是进取号的舰长，然后才是我这个老医生的朋友。”  
“我们应该一起解决这个问题！这不是你独自承担的事情，你不需要为进取号负责，那是我的责任。让我和他谈一谈，透过你们的链接——”  
“我没有什么心情来和你谈论你的责任感问题，Jim！我不是来请求你的允许，我是来寻求朋友的支持。一旦我与他精神融合，我没有办法听到你们的话语。”  
“你可以让Spock也与你链接，然后让他——”  
“Jim，你是想弄坏我的脑子么？一个瓦肯已经是我的极限了。”  
“McCoy是正确的，如果我插入他们的链接，他的大脑会因为无法承受三重意识而崩溃，而且这种伤害是不可逆的。”  
“Jim，我也想留下来，但现实就是这样。镜像Spock说得对，做决定的那个人是我，你明白么？”  
“可你根本不知道他想做什么？！万一他伤害了你，将你——Bones，你说你不能，可我也不能——”  
Spock静静地看着McCoy，仿佛这样便能使他逃避思考。他知道自己应该思考接下来的对策，分析镜像Spock的动机，但他的大脑却无法进行信息处理，他注视着McCoy的神情，听着McCoy的声音。  
仿佛一切都停止了运行，仿佛这宇宙之中只有McCoy一个鲜活的灵魂。  
这是正确的决定，没有别的办法。  
“Spock，帮帮我。罗列你的数据。”McCoy的呼唤将Spock唤醒。  
“舰长，McCoy医生有足够充足——”  
“Spock，你也这样！你们——”Kirk气急败坏，口不择言，“你还帮他把自己往死路上推！你的行为简直就——”  
“Jim,住口！”McCoy阻止了Kirk接下来要说的话，“这不是Spock的错，不要说会让你后悔的话。”  
Kirk不再言语，但从他微颤的双肩可以看出他几乎无法控制自己的情绪。  
“而且这也不是你的错，Jim，”McCoy上前拥抱住Kirk，在这个角度，他看不到Kirk的神情，但他知道怀里的好友并不好受。他轻轻地拍了拍Kirk的后背，安抚着他的情绪，“一旦他没有将配方传送过来，接下来的事情就要靠你们了。”  
Kirk一动不动，许久之后，埋在McCoy肩头的他微微地点了点头。  
===========================================  
他们三人一起前往传送室，Kirk先下令让传送员离开，然后McCoy穿上了传送室配备的可以支持他在外太空存活的防护服。Spock开始动手调节传送控制台，将传送地点设置为镜像Spock留下的坐标。  
McCoy望着空无一人的传送台，总觉得有些并不真实。当事情到了如今这个地步时，他发现自己没有在想生死存亡与否，反而想起了家乡的阳光和奔向自己的Joanna。  
所以，他并没有注意站在控制台前窃窃私语的舰长与大副。  
“Bones，”Kirk开口叫他，“这次的危机结束之后，如果我还活着，我会不惜一切代价也要把你带回来。我——”  
“我知道，Jim。如果我还活着，我会等你来英雄救美。”McCoy微笑地站上传送台，“还有Spock，照顾好舰长，还有你自己。”  
Kirk望向Spock，好像在催促着Spock回应。  
“我会的，医生。”  
“那么——我们未来再见。”McCoy合上了双眼。  
Spock此时面临着一个艰难的选择。刚刚Kirk向自己提出了一个想法，虽然这是Kirk的请求，但他自己还是有选择的余地。而直到这一刻，他仍无法做出决定。他修长的手指停滞在控制台之上，他知道只要自己轻轻一推，McCoy就会消失在星空之中。与McCoy相处的画面飞速地在他的脑海中回旋，如同一只凤凰挣扎着想要飞出荆棘之地。  
他望向Kirk，而Kirk也望向他。  
他看到了自己的舰长开口，坚定的双眸看向自己，吐出了两个字：去吧。  
他听到自己的理智与情感激烈碰撞的声音，如同千军万马迎面而来。  
他失去了对自己的控制，冲向McCoy并紧紧地将他抱在怀里。而Kirk直视着一脸错愕的McCoy，飞速地推动了控制阀。伴随着传送设备启动的声音，他听到了舰长在说：“把他安全地带回来，Spock。”

第五章  
“你的瓦肯脑子进水了么？你什么防护装置都没有！如果我们被直接传送进太空，你会死！”正要脱掉防护服McCoy冲着Spock怒吼，“你为什么要跟来？Jim对你下令么？然后你就来陪我送死？！见鬼！”McCoy气急败坏地对拥着自己的Spock怒吼道。但他立刻意识到隔着厚重的防护服，Spock不一定能听到自己的声音，于是伸手就要拿掉自己的防护罩。  
Spock察觉到了他的意图，他按住了McCoy的双手，阻止他脱掉装备的行为。他无从回答McCoy刚刚的质问。他当然知道这九死一生的任务充满危险，也知道自己留在进取号上才是最有效最符合逻辑的选择。但他还是失控了。他无法为自己的选择找出任何的理论依据，所以他所以他采取经常使用的方式——忽略McCoy的质问。  
“医生，我们似乎被传送到了一个可以维持生命活动的地方。”Spock环顾四周，缓缓地松开了对McCoy双手的钳制。  
“那你还真走运。”McCoy扯掉头上的防护罩，“你还好么，Spock？”一边说着一边想摸出自己的医用三录仪检查一下Spock，但他半晌才反应过来自己并没有带来。  
“我没事，医生。他可能在暗中观察我们。我的出现肯定在他的计划之外，”Spock摸了摸胸前的徽章，“这里有屏蔽电子信号的力场。”  
“不过起码我们还有光。”McCoy摸索着按下了防护服袖子上的内置灯按钮，但四周并没有亮起来。  
“我忘了说，这儿的气体中含有影响碳基生物中枢神经的成分。”  
“所以我们的视觉神经被抑制了？你又是怎么知道的？”  
“这种气体源自瓦肯科技，最初曾用来协助未成年瓦肯人进行冥想。”  
“瓦肯科技，一点都不震惊。”McCoy伸出手，想要去触碰Spock，“等等！那你为什么不阻止我脱掉防护罩！”  
“我阻止了，只不过这种物质的分子结构能穿过你的防护装置。你在脱掉防护罩前就已经什么都看不见了，不是么？”  
“所以，我们要盲人摸象了么？“McCoy选择忽视Spock刚才所说的话。  
“我没能看出这里有大型哺乳动物存在的迹象。啊。人类毫无理论依据的表达习惯，”Spock抓住McCoy在空中摸索的手掌，隔着厚重的防护服，他无法感受到McCoy手掌的温热，“盲人摸象的是你，不是我。我已经对这种气体免疫了。”  
“那还真是谢天谢地。”McCoy控制不住自己反讽的口吻，已经变成了他的一种习惯。  
Spock总是这样。无论发生什么，他都一副淡然处之的态度。McCoy无法理解这个瓦肯人的思考方式，应该说他不懂瓦肯这个种族所信奉的信条。Spock值得更好的生活方式，但他却仍然选择将自己囚禁在瓦肯逻辑的象牙塔之上，而这一切与自己的信念背道而驰，好吧，起码有一部分背道而驰。所以他在Spock面前变成了一个挑剔并且热衷于抬杠的医生，可他只是希望自己的朋友可以生活得更加自由——那才是Spock应该得到的人生，而自己应该去提醒他可以过什么样的生活。  
“控制你只需要使用链接，为什么他要特意使你失明？你确定告诉我的对谈中没遗漏什么细节，甚至是与寄生虫毫无关系的话语——”  
“我把记得的一切都告诉你了，谁知道——谁会懂得你们瓦肯人的脑回路？！”  
“凡事皆有因。他不会浪费精力将这个地方布置成这样，这里不是一朝一夕的工程。坐标的设置，连通两个世界的虫洞，还有——”Spock拉着McCoy一步一步小心翼翼地前行，试图寻找这个地方的边界，他猛然停住，“我觉得我们有麻烦了。”  
McCoy感觉自己的手臂被猛然向前一扯。身着笨重的防护服的他行动十分不便，作势就要摔倒，这时候，一股反作用力冲向了他，原本就紧紧抓住他手腕的Spock用另一只手搂住他的腰，整个人靠在了他的身上。  
“答应我，不要屈服——”  
“Spock！”McCoy感觉Spock松开了手，而他的身体也在一点一点地下滑。McCoy怕他摔倒，只好就势架住Spock，慢慢地扶着他一起跪了下来。他感觉自己的心跳停止了。一片漆黑之中，McCoy搂着Spock，腾出右手扯开自己的防护服，颤抖地从防护服里伸出手来触摸他的脸，再缓慢地伸手去试探他颈部的脉搏。  
谢天谢地，他还活着。  
McCoy深深地吐了一口气，用右手抹了把脸，然后脱掉了已经挂在腰间的防护服，而在这过程之中，虽然极不方便，但他一直扶着Spock，避免他的头部与双手着地，生怕他沾到地表流动的液体。  
他还活着。  
半蹲的McCoy将褪到脚边的防护服踹了出去，他再次将Spock架在自己的肩头上，用右手搂住他的腰，腾出自己从传送室就一直握紧的左手。他神情坚毅，毫不犹豫地用左手里的东西刺向自己的咽喉。  
那是一支迷你型的无针注射器。

第六章  
一瞬间，天旋地转。  
无针注射器离McCoy的颈动脉只有几毫米的距离，但他却无法再动弹半分。  
“很聪明，McCoy医生。”镜像Spock的声音在McCoy的脑海中响起，“我只是需要和你有一些私人对话的空间，而他是个障碍。”  
“或者你只是单纯地想向我施压。你费尽周折将我弄来这里，不是为了得到一具死尸，你需要我活着，”McCoy在自己的意识中高呼，“不要再躲在某处偷窥了，Spock先生。交出你所承诺的配方，然后让Spock带回去。如果你觉得只要我来到这里就可以任你摆布，那你就大错特错了。”  
“我从来都没有摆布你，如今你会在这里，完全是你自己的选择，”镜像Spock的声音回荡在McCoy的脑海中，“你作为另一个McCoy医生在这个世界死去，而作为回报，在你死后，我会将配方传送回U.S.S进取号，这是我们之前的约定。如果你继续遵守约定，我可将你的Spock一并送回去。这是我的诚意。”  
McCoy感觉自己身上一轻，原先被禁锢的身体重获自由，眼前的黑暗瞬间被光明照亮，而当他适应了光线后，他被眼前的景象惊呆了。  
无数个自己，无数个血肉模糊的自己半浸在地表的液体之中，死相恐怖。而远处的一些似乎还在做死前最后的挣扎。McCoy看见他们在呻吟，但却没有任何声音。  
“见了鬼了。”McCoy低咒。他侧头看了看还在昏迷状态的Spock。他一定是被下药了，多半是只对瓦肯人才有效果的镇定剂。  
不过，他一直在看我不断地死在他面前？  
“没错。这里一共有238个你。”镜像Spock的声音再次响起。  
“这种地方存在的意义到底是什么？”  
“一个提醒。当我发现你不是孤身一人时，我就将你们传送到这里。为了向另一个我证明他无法拯救一个孤立无援的你。”  
“你是个疯子。”McCoy无法想象Spock怀着怎样的心情带领什么都看不到的自己前行。  
“我已丢弃了瓦肯之名。任何事物都不会阻碍我的脚步。即使是我自己。”  
镜像Spock话音刚落，那些血液，那些尸体，转眼就在McCoy眼前消逝，原地只剩下他和Spock两人，还有他丢在一旁的防护服。McCoy发现自己身处在一个巨大的空间之中，或者说房间之中。他只能远远地望到这个地方的边界。  
“这是全息投影室，一种在你们的世界中还没诞生的东西，你刚才所看到的一切都只是按照我想法营造出来的——用人类的词汇来说——幻觉。”镜像Spock向McCoy解释他刚刚所看到的一切并向他下达指令，“向前走直到尽头，再从自动门里出来。”  
“那Spock呢？”  
“他会醒来。用你手中的兴奋剂。”  
“你——”  
“你没有什么能瞒过我。McCoy医生。”话音刚落，McCoy便感知到他离开了自己的精神世界。他扶着Spock坐了下来，将他放平，并将手里的兴奋剂打入Spock的体内。在药物的刺激下，Spock瞬间弹坐起来，一头撞上了McCoy的下巴。  
“Leonard！”Spock呼喊着McCoy的名字。这是他第一次听到Spock直呼他的名字，而不是姓氏。当然他也曾好奇地查过Spock的名字，但McCoy根本就读不明白那绕口的瓦肯名。  
“我在这儿，又多活了一阵。”McCoy一边揉着自己撞疼的下巴，一边打趣。刚刚与镜像Spock的一番对话，反而让他有种尘埃落定的感觉。  
需要付出生命的只有他自己。  
如梦初醒的Spock盯着McCoy的脸。McCoy发誓自己看到了笑容，和当时Jim假死一样的笑容，不对，甚至可能更开心的表情。当然，Spock又瞬间恢复了他那副拒人于千里之外的表情。不过在兴奋剂的影响下，他脸色发绿，微微轻喘。  
“我为进取号没有失去她的医官而感到欣慰。”  
“典型的——”McCoy真是服了他。  
“但是，Leonard，我很庆幸你还活着。真的。”Spock伸手触碰McCoy的脸庞，像是要确认他是不是还在呼吸。  
McCoy僵在那里，不知道该作何反应。  
“谢谢你。”在既暧昧又尴尬的气氛中，McCoy微微向后一撤，回应道。  
Spock也可能意识到自己的失态，转手按住了McCoy的肩膀，刚刚拉近的界线又变回了同事的距离。  
“前面就是我的终点了，Spock。”McCoy指着远处那扇自镜像Spock离开他脑海后就悄然开启的自动门，“我需要你答应我一件事。”  
“我——不会答应你任何事。”Spock似乎明白McCoy的想法。  
“你一开始就不应该在这儿，你有你的责任。你必须回去。Jim需要你。”  
“你比他更需要我。”  
“我要死了。”反正穿过那扇门之后，Spock也会知道一切，那他宁愿自己亲自告诉他，“我答应他代替另一位医生赴死。”  
“你没有告诉我和Jim这件事？”Spock语气异常地冷静，但McCoy却能清楚地感受到眼前这个瓦肯人的怒意。  
“我也是后来才知道的。说了并不会改变什么，只会让别离更加伤感，应该和Jim说的话我也都说了。而你，”McCoy大方地承认，他明白接下来的话语可能会伤害到Spock，但他别无选择，“你只需要带着配方回去，和Jim解释清楚状况。问题解决。”  
Spock在这一刻真真切切地感受到了情感波动对自己的影响。愤怒，悲伤，痛苦，甚至是怨恨，这些都是瓦肯人的禁忌。  
无法掌控的情绪让他无法对McCoy的想法做出任何回应。  
他一言不发，起身向着自动门的方向走去，而得不到回应的McCoy也起身跟了上去。Spock大概只走了几十步远便突然停住。  
“Jim并没有命令我，跟你一起来这儿是我自己的选择。所以——不要再想着把我送回去。”  
McCoy没有停下来，他装作没有听到Spock宛若誓言的承诺，只是静静地前行。

第七章  
镜像Spock坐在自己的王座上等待着他们的到来。他很清楚自己的手段并不光明磊落。威胁利诱本该是Kirk的把戏，但自己终究走上了他的老路。  
他有些自嘲地笑了。  
医生马上就可以重获自由了。但他不但不会感谢自己，反而会啐一口在自己脸上。  
原本以为自己和他只是逢场作戏。甚至在他为了Kirk之死而成为叛军之后，自己也只是觉得少了合适的床伴，毕竟情感根本就没有逻辑可言。  
而医生有绝佳的理由来怨恨自己，毕竟自己罔顾他苦苦哀求，动手杀了他最好的朋友。  
其实只要自己下一道赦免的指令，被擒入狱的医生就可以安然无恙，但他和自己的关系让他成为了权利斗争的牺牲品。  
多少双眼睛盯着他的死刑，多少双手想要把自己拉下顶峰。  
一个人类的生死在自己所要实现的理想面前又有什么所谓。  
但直到他在狱中再次见到医生的那一刻，他才意识到所谓逻辑都是自欺欺人的把戏。  
他一定要救下医生的性命，即使双手要沾上无辜之人的鲜血。

他注视着远处穿过自动门，踏入他的议事大殿的Spock与McCoy。他们并不亲密，却可以为了彼此牺牲生命。他嫉妒这种关系，这种他和他的McCoy一开始就未曾建立的关系。  
“我们终于见面了，Spock。”镜像Spock等他俩靠近，从王座上一步一步走到他俩的面前。Spock下意识地把McCoy护在身后，不让镜像Spock和他有任何的眼神接触。  
“谢谢你没有提前动手。”Spock指的是在全息投影室中镜像Spock明明有机会杀掉他。  
“你死了的话，McCoy医生估计死也不会让我得逞，偏偏我需要他完全配合。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我爱他。”镜像Spock听懂了他的问题，他是在问为什么自己要这么做。  
“爱是没有逻辑的。”  
那你为什么又会在这里？”镜像Spock反问，“你不顾生死，抛弃逻辑跑到这里又是出于什么理由？问问你自己吧，Spock。”  
“他是我的挚友。”  
“那么我们之间注定要分个胜负了。”  
“我并无异议。”  
“等等...你们要干什么？”一头雾水的McCoy完全弄不懂这两个瓦肯人的交流模式。  
“医生，你不会有事的。”Spock转身注视着McCoy，“请在一旁等待。”  
“你要做什么？”McCoy的预感告诉他，他肯定不会喜欢接下来要发生的事情，“Spock！”  
可Spock并不回答，只是静静地看着McCoy。  
“我必须战胜他才能得到你，而他必须战胜我才能从我的思想中得到配方和回去的方式。这是个囚徒困境。”镜像Spock开口替他回答。  
McCoy突然明白过来，镜像Spock的议事大殿只有他一人，这也就证明了整个阴谋是他独自策划，不可以让他人知道。他们只要打败他就可以重获生机。McCoy伸手拉住Spock的手臂，“你们要决斗？”  
“是的。”  
“至死方休？”  
“没错。这是我自己的选择，和你的选择一样。”  
“你——”  
“请相信我。”Spock回握住McCoy的手臂，“请相信我。”  
“我——”McCoy目光闪烁，尽力控制自己的情绪，用力握紧Spock的手腕，一字一顿，“我相信你。”  
Spock笑了，他轻轻地松开McCoy，径直走到镜像Spock的面前。他俩将彼此的右手搭在了彼此的鼻翼旁。  
一场不见血的决斗。  
空荡的议事大殿里灯光昏暗，McCoy听从Spock的安排，坐在了一个不远不近的地方。时间一点一滴地流逝，而他面前的两个人还是一动不动，仿若两尊雕像。他从未觉得时间竟是如此漫长，仿佛等不到尽头。  
他凝视着Spock，一遍又一遍地回想刚才那一幕。  
他是我的挚友。  
还真不是他的风格。  
突然之间，镜像Spock好像被一道不知名的力量弹开，悲鸣一声便跌坐倒地，不知生死。McCoy见状赶紧冲到Spock的身边，扶住摇摇欲坠的他。  
“Spock！你还好么？”  
“我没事，”刚刚经历了一场精神大战的Spock将全身的重量都托付给了McCoy，“他死了。”  
McCoy觉得自己对不起Spock。为了救他，Spock杀死了另一个自己。他不知道该怎么安慰他，纵有千言万语却难以开口，“我很抱歉。”  
“我就差那么一点，只差那么一点就成功了。”镜像Spock突然坐起身来，挣扎着走向自己的王座。而目睹了“诈尸”过程的McCoy震惊地望着Spock。  
“他的McCoy死了，自杀。”  
“什么？！”虽然McCoy从未见过另一个自己，但突如其来的死讯让他一时间难以消化。  
“就在刚刚，他的链接断了。我们能够感知链接方是否还生存在这个世上——”  
“我策划了整整238天，就差这一天。”镜像Spock颓然地坐在王座之上，仿若丢了魂，“我每天看着他死在我面前，提醒自己一定要拯救他。”  
“然而你还是死了。”他合上眼。  
“那是因为你什么都没有告诉他，”在决战中与他共享链接的Spock开口，“你甚至没有告诉他你想救他。”  
镜像Spock沉默许久，然后睁开双眼，仿佛一瞬间又变成了那个冷酷无情的帝国皇帝。  
“他会是我这辈子都要背负的罪孽。”他从怀里掏出一张磁盘，丢给Spock，“带着他走吧，这是你们需要的东西。”  
语罢，他按下了自己王座上的一个隐藏按钮，一座传送台从墙内翻转而出。  
在得知镜像McCoy死讯后就一直没有说话的McCoy本打算扶着Spock就这样离开。当他走到传送台前，他停下脚步，转身面向镜像Spock。  
“如果...你的McCoy与我有相似的地方的话...如果我要毅然赴死的话，一定不会带着怨恨离开。”  
“谢谢，我很抱歉伤害了你。”McCoy不确定他的话到底是说给自己听还是透过自己说给某个人。  
他没有回答，扶着Spock站上了传送台。  
熟悉的声音再次响起。  
他可以回家了。

终章  
他们直接被传送到进取号的传送台上，控制台前的Scotty见到他俩便大喊：“你们回来了！”他立刻伸手按下通讯按钮，“舰长！他们回来了！我这就把你传送回来。”  
不出一分钟，身着防护服的Kirk以及一队红衫人员出现在传送台上。  
“Bones！Spock！你们没事吧！”Kirk张开双臂，一把抱住了自己的两位挚友。  
“我和Spock都很好，可你这家伙怎么不听劝！为什么不放弃！那可是我的一番苦心！”  
“舰队的支援小组正在研究解药配方，整个医疗室都很忙碌。反正我也帮不上忙，不如去你传送的坐标看看有没有什么异常，说不定我也能穿越过去——”  
Kirk其实在McCoy和Spock传送之后就通告全舰，说明情况。等到支援小组抵达，安排好一切后，他便一直在传送点搜索。他怎么会轻易放弃自己的朋友？  
“真拿你没办法！”McCoy看着一脸笑意的Kirk，也不由自主地也笑了起来，“我和Spock这就回医疗室调制解药。”  
三天后，一切都回归正轨。  
但McCoy知道自己还有没做的事情。  
他特意将Spock的身体检查留在最后，所以当Spock来找他时，医疗港里面只有他自己。  
“McCoy医生。”Spock和他打招呼。  
“嗨，Spock。”McCoy坐在自己的工作台前，并没有打算给Spock进行身体检查，“我有话跟你说。”  
“请讲。”Spock挑眉。  
“对不起。请允许我真挚地向你道歉。”  
“我并不知道这个道歉所针对的事件。”  
“我很抱歉，我过分的要求对你造成了伤害，”McCoy指的是他要求Spock不顾他的死活，返回进取号的事情。  
“我——”  
“请让我说完，”McCoy打断Spock，“我知道你不是情感丰富的类型，我也承认有时候我把你逼得太紧。但我很抱歉那时将你推入了那样一个境地，完全没有顾及到你的情绪。虽然我不清楚镜像Spock和McCoy之间到底有怎样的瓜葛，但我明白他们变成这种境地很大的原因是因为该说的话并没有说清楚。虽然我们不太可能落入他们那种你死我活的境地，但我想让你知道，我把你当做我的朋友。”  
“我也是。”Spock沉默了半天，只吐出来这三个字。  
“于是——我们没问题了？”  
“肯定，”Spock面无表情地回答，“于是你什么时候给我进行身体检查？”  
“啊，马上。”  
“作为你的朋友，我需要提醒你，你进行身体检查的工作效率达不到一个首席医官的标准。”  
“天，我有点后悔了。”  
Spock装作没有听到，享受着McCoy医生给自己进行的毫无必要的身体检查。他当然知道这只是McCoy的一个借口。  
他只是从来都不会戳破罢了。


End file.
